plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Planteam Part 4: Undead Crisis
Note: '''This is made by Bolt-Weed. If you have anything to ask, leave a message on his message wall. '''Also, bold text is an action or something that's happening. Italics are area changes. Characters Returning Soul (Laser Bean, male) 18 years old Aure (Twin Sunflower, female) 15 years old (Whatever you are) ???? years old Zomboss (Zomboss) ???? years old Chica (Zombie Chicken, female) 8 years old Bowe (Puff-Shroom, male) 5 years old Bon (Four leaf Blover, male) 17 years old Sapelle (Sap-fling, female) 14 years old Techite (Bug Bot Imp, male) 13 years old Pop (Balloon Zombie, male) 10 years old Holly (Popcorn Pult, female) 16 years old Lots of Zombies (Unknown, various) ???? years old New Imonna (Sea-Shroom, male) 19 years old (Has a yellow helmet covering his head, and can sometimes shoot spores in big bursts) Spring (Rotobaga, male) 23 years old (Has a set of red goggles, and can shoot projectiles with varying effects) The Story Continuing from last time, the team was getting attacked by an undead mob. Time to find out what unfolds. The huge undead army comes closer. Through the mob, there are lots of buckethead zombies. Holly: First day, new time to kill.. I'm gonna enjoy this! *fires popcorn into the horde, which traps some of them and kills them* Random Zombie #1: BRAINZ. Random Zombie #2: WE WANT BRAINZ. Bon: Too bad. *blows a bunch of zombies away, over the cliffside* A lot more zombies arrive, and quickly outnumber the team. Soul: We're outnumbered.. : But that doesn't mean we'll lose, Soul! Pop: is right! Keep trying! Techite: Pop! Gimme a boost! *leaps up* Pop grabs Techite and then drops him down, where Techite drops down, and crushes past dozens of zombies. Aure: This isn't even working.. They keep coming! *shoots sun lasers at the stronger zombies* Bowe: Chica, Sapelle! Let's do it! Chica: OK! Sapelle: Understood! Sapelle launches Chica and Bowe into the air before bouncing herself up, and the three then release their attacks from above, taking down more zombies before going back. More zombies come. Soul: There's way too many of them! ???: GET DOWN! The whole team drops to the floor, as a projectile flies into the undead horde, combusting zombie after zombie, sending hundreds over the edge. Then, a giant spore blast wipes out the rest of the zombies. Pop: Woah. That was insanely epic! Soul: But.. Who did that? ???: Me and my friend did, that's who! A Rotobaga and a Sea-Shroom come down. The Sea-Shroom has a yellow helmet on, and is in a mobile water source of sorts. The Rotobaga has a set of red goggles on. The Rotobaga moves closer. ???: Sorry for interupting, but you guys seemed in big trouble. Who are you guys? Soul: We were about to ask the same thing. Who are you two? ???: I'm Spring, and my friend here is Imonna. Imonna: Nice to meet you all. The team introduces themselves one by one to Imonna and Spring. Spring: Seems like a good team to me, Imonna. Imonna: Not to me, seems like it needs improvements.. There's not much too special. Bon: You wanna see something special..? Imonna: Go on then, blow hard. Bon's appearances changes to what it was when he was fighting Zomboss. Bon: Is that better? Imonna: Ok... Fine, you win. Bon turns to normal. Spring: Do you guys mind if we come along? Imonna: Spring, are you insan- Spring: IMONNA, THEY NEED HELP. Not many of them are special, we know that! Imonna: Y-yeah an- Spring: Nothing else is wrong, we just need to fit the part! Look at the facts, Imonna, I'm older than you, and what I say goes with me and you, OK? Imonna: Fine.. Soul: You two done arguing yet? Spring nods at Soul. Spring: So if you don't mind, can we come along? Aure: I don't mind.. What do you think, Soul? Soul: Sure. Welcome aboard. Suddenly, the entire Planteam is split up into four groups of three, and are all in different directions. They keep going as an undead horde is taking over now they are all split up. Pop, Bon and Holly - group 1 Pop: Aww man, split up from my bestie.. Bon: Still got me, Pop. Pop: Aw shucks. Holly: Don't forget me! Pop: Greaat... Techite,Soul, and - group 2 Soul: This is totally not planned. : Well, we had no control over it. Soul: True.. Techite: What's happening again? Soul and : You can't be serious.. Sapelle, Aure and Chica - group 3 Sapelle: Well, looks like we're done for.. Aure: Don't give up! Chica: Yeah! Sapella: Alright then.. Let's get this going..! Chica and Aure: Yeah! Bowe,Imonna and Spring - group 4 Bowe: *scared* 'W-where's everyone else.. Imonna: Oh great.. Stuck with the wimp.. Bowe: HEY! '*angered* Spring: Imonna, how many times do I even have to- Imonna: Fine fine, let's just get this done.. All four groups begin fighting off the undead waves that are after them, one after the other as stronger zombies arrive. Soul: *voice echoing* '''GIVE IT OUT ALL GUYS! Everyone else: YEAH! '''Streams of energy come from everybody except Imonna and Spring and rise into the clouds. They soon stop going, and they all evolved to gain new strength. The zombies stare, dazed. Pop: TAKE THIS! *spins like a drill through the zombies* Bon: FEEL MY WRATH! *blows a tornado of wind to sweep the zombies away* Holly: FIRE! *fires napalm popcorn into the zombie army which burn each one that goes near it* Soul: Let's get rolling! *fires lasers all over the place which ricochet through zombies* Techite: Excuse me a moment.. *pulls out a device and presses a red button. An Imp Mech drops from the sky for Techite to use. Techite gets inside and fires the missles* 'IT'S BOMBING TIME! : Get back to the graveyard ya crawled out of! '*drops thunder strikes on the zombie army* Sapelle: Stop. Right. There. *tosses a giant sap cone to the zombie army, which stops them all in place* Aure and Chica: WHAT SHE SAID. Aure and Chica attack at the same time. Aure shoots sun-coloured bombs at the horde, while Chica picks one up via her beak and uses it like a hammer on the rest. Bowe: I'M. NOT. A. BABY! *fires a bunch of fume arrows* Imonna and Spring attack as they did before, spore bursts and streams of projectiles. Soul: I think.. They're done.. Everyone has ran out of energy, and they all faint. Zomboss: About time. They'll be useless soon enough.. THE END. Category:Bolt-Weed's fanfics Category:Planteam Category:Fanfics